riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Switch
Chicken Switch is a Melvins remix album (Rumored to have been in the works since 2003) by various noise and experimental artists, which was released on 29 September 2009. Unlike usual remix albums where the remixer is given a single track to work with, for Chicken Switch each remixer was given a full album to work with and pull from to create their track (and in some cases, more than one full album was used as source material). The song names were also newly selected by their remixer. Surrounding the album's release the band's official page at the time (melvins.com) offered an outtake remix entitled "Punch The Limo" by Hiro Noodles. Also of note is the album doesn't use the "mirrored" album art as per Melvins tradition with each CD release the band has done via Ipecac. Reviews for Chicken Switch have been fairly mixed with a few surprises. AllMusic (Three Stars out of Five), describing Melvins' albums at outlandish but Chicken Switch "exceeding expectations" along with the closing statement "Even diehards may find it hard to decipher the source material, but the wealth of creativity on board is highly admirable.".Allmusic However, Prefix Magazine would describe Chicken Switch as a "trying album, but those with patience and a tolerance for dissonant sounds will find much to treasure here."Prefix Mag while Creative Loafing (Awarding one star) expressed disappointment, the closing statement states that the "artists have finally gotten access to these raw materials and have wiped their avant-garde asses with them. It very easily could have sounded like Led Zeppelin re-envisioned by Throbbing Gristle. What we ended up with was a bunch of goddamned noise.". Creative Loafing One notable review would be by notorious music critics Pitchfork, who praised the record with a 7.8 score for it's experimental creativity. Notably this is the highest rated Melvins release by Pitchfork, including almost all of the band's respective side projects.Pitchfork Tracklist *1. Washmachine Sk8tronics (Eye Yamatsuka) (5:10) *2. Emperor Twaddle Remix (Christoph Heemann) (4:21) *3. She Chokes Her Dying Breath and Does It in My Face (V/VM) (4:25) *4. AAHHH... (John Duncan) (5:03) *5. Linkshänder (Matmos) (5:13) *6. EggNog Trilogy: I) She's Ivanhoe II) Cancer III) Inebriated (Lee Ranaldo) (4:25) *7. SNOW REM REM IBVZ (Merzbow) (5:56) *8. Prick Concrete / Revolution M (David Scott Stone) (3:23) *9. Queen (Electroclash Remix) (Panacea) (4:41) *10. The Silky Apple Butter of Youth (Sunroof!) (3:13) *11. 4th Floor Helicopter (Kawabata Makoto) (5:06) *12. disp_tx_skel_mach_murx (Farmersmanual) (5:06) *13. Overgoat (Void Manes) (4:36) *14. Over from Under the Dog, Girl & Boy Treatment (RLW) (4:04) *15. Hard Revenge Milly Bloody Battle vs. the Melvins Ozmatized Gore Police (Feat: Cardopusher of the Five Deadly Venoms) (Speedranch) (5:15) *16. Punch The Limo (Hiro Noodles) (3:05) (MP3 Bonus) Albums Selected By Remixers *Washmachine Sk8tronics - Hostile Ambient Takeover *Emperor Twaddle Reemix - Honky *She Chokes Her Dying Breath and Does It In my Face - 26 Songs *AAHHH... - Lysol, The Bootlicker *Linkshänder - Gluey Porch Treatments *EggNog Trilogy i) She's Ivanhoe ii) Cancer iii) Inebriated - Eggnog *SNOW REM REM IBVZ - Stag *Prick Concrete/Revolution M - Prick *Queen (Electroclash Remix) - Stoner Witch *The Silky Apple Butter of Youth - Ozma *4th Floor Hellcopter - Bullhead *disp_tx_skel_mach_murx - Gluey Porch Treatments *Overgoat - Houdini, Prick, Stag, Ozma, Hostile Ambient Takeover *Over from Under the Dog, Girl & Boy Treatment - Gluey Porch Treatments *Hard Revenge Milly Bloody Battle VS. The Melvins Ozmatized Gore Police (Feat. Cardopusher of the Five Deadly Venoms) - Ozma *Punch the Limo (Mp3 Only) - King Buzzo EP, Hostile Ambient Takeover, and other albums References Category:Release Category:Compilation Album Category:Remix Category:Melvins Category:Ipecac Category:Merzbow Category:Kawabata Makoto Category:Yamatsuka Eye Category:Lee Ranaldo Category:Void Manes Category:Noise Category:Japanoise Category:Experimental Category:Avant-garde